FANFICTION PROJECT in 2010
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: End Chapter Update! Translate Wind udah aku ralat! Apakah Naruto akan jadian dengan Sakura...? Buat para Readers, Author, dan semuanya... Tolong baca!
1. Writing, Menulis

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf. Karena hiatus untuk D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. Dulu...

Karena masih mencoba menDESKRIPSIKANnya.

Dan fict ini, saya dedikasikan buat para author, readers, dan semuanya. Dari fandom manapun. Tolong baca fict saya ini.

Ada beberapa penjelasan di sini;

1. Di cerita ini, nama dunianya adalah Indonesia, bukan Bumi. Karena semua chara pake bahasa Indonesia.

2. Benua di sini adalah organisasi yang melahirkan anime/manga ini. Contohnya, benua Shonen Jump, Capcom, atau pun Shounen Magz.

3. Negara di cerita ini adalah judul suatu manga. Contoh, negara Naruto, negara Gundam.

4. Kota di sini adalah kota tempat Chara tinggal. Misal, Naruto tinggal di Konoha, maka kotanya adalah Konoha, negara Naruto dan Benua Shonen Jump. Dan sebagainya. Sudah mengertikah...?

O.K.

Tolong bila anda suka, dukung fict ini juga ya..., di IFA...^^

LANGSUNG Saja!

.

.

WARNING!

Aku gak tau mana ada yang salah, tolong dibetulin bila ada. Lewat REVIEW YA...!^^

Tahukah anda, satu kata anda dapat mengubah beberapa kesalahan para author?

.

Genre Utama: Romance~(yang satu belum ditentuin, ada pendapat...?)

Genre Pendukung: Drama, Comfort, Friendly, Family, General, etc~

RATE: T

LANGUAGE: INDONESIAN.

Pairing: Belum ditentuin, ada pendapat...? Lewat Review ya...!^^

DISCLAIMER:

MASHIMOTO-sensei punya Naruto

CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!

Story Word's Chapter 1: 3672 word's

YOSH! Selamat Membaca...

.

.

F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N. P.R.O.J.E.C.T. 2010.

Chapter 1, Writing,Menulis,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto...! Bangun!"

"..."

"Nanti kau terlambat, sayang...!"

"Ya bu...!"

.

1st P.O.V.,Naruto P.O.V.

Setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki ibuku yang semakin menjauh dari pintu kamarku, aku pun membuka kedua mataku, 'Sudah pagi ternyata.' Batinku. Dan aku mulai bangun dari tidurku, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

Namaku Naruto, umurku tujuh belas tahun. Yang sampai sekarang belum punya pacar karena selalu ditolak oleh 'dia'.

"Pagi Naruto...!" sapa seorang perempuan dari belakangku.

"Akupun menghentikan langkahku, dan dia menghampiriku. "Pagi Sakura," jawabku padanya.

Setelah langkah kami sama, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju sekolah. Bersamanya.

Ya, setiap pergi ke sekolah aku selalu jalan kaki. Selalu melewati jalan yang sama, yang juga selalu melewati rumahnya.

Haruno Sakura...

"Hari ini cerah ya...?" katanya bermaksud membuka topik pembicaraan. Dengan diimbuhi senyum manisnya.

"I-iya," jawabku grogi. Jujur saja, aku yang sekarang jadi sedikit kikuk kalau berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan. Terutama dengan beberapa yang spesial.

"Kau tahu Naruto...?"

"Hm...?"

"Minggu depan akan ada pengumuman Fanfiction Award's 2010 di FFN," katanya menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit kaget. Aku juga seorang Author di sana, masa' aku enggak tahu?

"Apa?"

"Fanfiction Award's Naruto... Apa kau enggak tahu...?"

Aku pun mengeluarkan tawa khas milikku, "Aha hahaha... Tentu saja aku tahu Sakura..." Jawabku berbohong. Aku nggak mau terlihat bodoh olehnya, sudah cukup Gaara, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Kankouro, dan Ino yang selalu mengataiku ini bodoh. Yah, walaupun bukan mereka yang salah...

"Apa kau sudah membuatnya...?" tanyanya lagi. Yang kali ini mempercepat langkahnya, mendahuluiku. Lalu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga dia berjalan mundur, dan terus menatap wajahku.

Karena terus dipandangi Sakura seperti itu, tanpa sadar aku menjawab, "Su-sudah," dengan agak terburu-buru. Padahal aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Boleh kulihat...?" dia menengadahkan tangan kanannya padaku. Bermaksud meminta sesuatu.

"A-ada di rumah," elakku cepat.

"Yah...," Desahnya dengan nada kecewa, "Padahal aku ingin melihat fict buatanmu, Naruto..." Dia memutar tubuhnya lagi, dan berjalan mengimbangiku.

'Fict...? Oh, jadi itu maksudnya...?' pikirku. Lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Sakura...?"

"Aku...?" jawabnya dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Hehehe..." Kemudian dia mengusap belakang kepalanya, yang, kurasa tidak gatal, "Fict buatanku jelek-jelek..."

Tapi aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Karena setiap aku browsing di dalam fandom miliknya, jumplah para reviewer dalam satu fict buatannya sudah layak diberi dua jempol.

"Kamu 'kan cucunya pengarang novel terkenal, pasti fict buatanmu itu bagus," pujinya padaku. Yang kuanggap sebagai alihan pembicaraan tentangnya tadi.

'Sakura... Kamu tidak tahu seperti apa novel buatan kakekku itu..." Batinku.

Jiraya, kakekku. Ayah dari ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Adalah pengarang novel ternama di Negaraku ini. Novel buatannya selalu mendapat predikat 'BEST SELLER'. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena yang selalu ia tulis adalah novel khusus orang dewasa. Yang sering disebut HENTAI. Jujur saja, aku punya semua novel buatannya. Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu...! Aku dipaksa olehnya! Kalau tak menerima barang pemberiannya, aku tak boleh datang di Ramen-Resto miliknya. Uuuuuh! Sungguh KEJAM! Padahal, aku sangat suka mie ramen di sana. Itu adalah salah satu restoran faforiteku.

"Hehehe..." Aku menggaruk pipi kananku dengan telunjuk kananku, "Kau tahu 'kan Sakura...? Aku baru di FFN..." Kulirik dia yang berjalan di sebelah kiriku, "Aku baru mempublis satu fict multichap, itupun baru empat chapter..." Dia melirikku. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku lurus ke depan, "Sedangkan kau 'kan sudah senior, sudah banyak yang kau buat dan yang mereviewnya..."

"Iya juga sih..." Kelihatannya ia menyerah.

"Hehehe..." Aku lalu tertawa kecil, dan menyilangkan ke dua tanganku di belakang kepalaku.

.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

.

"Aku pulang...!" kataku dengan membuka pintu rumahku.

Seperti biasa, saat aku pulang sekolah seperti ini, rumahku selalu sepi. Ayah dan ibuku pasti sedang di luar pada saat jam-jam seperti ini. Apalagi hari ini hari Sabtu, pasti mereka berdua akan pulang malam. Kau tahu kenapa? Argh...! Tebak saja sendiri. Seperti yang dilakukan pasangan muda lain, mereka sedang berkencan. Atau bisa dibilang bernostalgia tentang masa muda mereka. Walaupun, kata orang-orang, ibu dan ayahku masih muda.

"Hm..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan masuk ke dalam kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Kulemparkan tas sekolahku ke sembarang tempat. Dan jatuh tepat diatas tempat tidurku.

Dengan lesu, aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Lalu kugeser sedikit kursinya, kemudian aku duduk di sana.

Ku keluarkan sebuah buku kosong, dan sebuah alat tulis dari laci meja belajarku. Dan ku letakkan buku itu di atas meja, dan berniat menulis di sana.

Sebenarnya, aku bisa menulis dengan laptop yang baru ku miliki lima bulan lalu, saat aku baru masuk kelas tiga di Konoha's Senior High School. Kata mereka, sekarang harus wajib seorang siswa di sana memiliki laptop. Padahal aku berniat untuk menjauh dari komputer dulu, untuk fokus belajar menghadapi ujian nasional yang berlangsung empat bulan lagi. Aku bisa kecanduan game online seperti waktu di Junior High School dulu. Yang memaksaku harus menurunkan semua nilai mata pelajaranku karena tak pernah belajar.

Dengan tenang, aku menuliskan sebuah judul dari cerita yang akan ku publis di FFN nanti. Berharap mendapat Award's tahun ini.

Aku tahu, pasti orang-orang akan menilaiku sombong, arogan, ambisius, dan sebagainya. Tapi bukan itu tujuanku. Sebagai pemula di sana, aku hanya ingin mengukur sampai sejauh mana aku sekarang. Dan aku juga ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana batasanku.

Ku tulis judul cerita yang akan ku buat. Dengan senyum kecil, aku menggumamkannya...

"Indonesian Fanfiction Award's, 2010..."

.

FLASH BACK...!

Aku sedang menyalin Home Work fisika temanku. Ini sudah kebiasaanku, saat ada PR yang aku tak tahu jawabannya, aku selalu menyalinnya. Bukan maksud malas atau apa, tapi aku ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Aku tak pernah dapat nilai sempurna di sebuah mata pelajaran kelas tiga ini. Paling bagus juga, hampir mendekati. Itupun jarang sekali. Padahal, sudah lebih dari lima bulan ini aku duduk di kelas tiga ini.

"Sudah selesai Naruto...?" tanya seseorang yang duduk tepat di sebelahku. Nara Shikamaru.

Aku masih fokus menyalin jawaban, di nomor aku tak dapat menjawabnya, "Belum," kataku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku lalu meliriknya sebentar, dan seperti dugaanku. Dia masih dalam posisi tidur seperti biasa. "Kau enggak ke kantin, Shikamaru...?" tanyaku balik, dan aku masih dalam konsentrasi menyalin PR.

"Malas," satu kata itu yang selalu ku dengar dari mulutnya, saat aku menanyakan 'kenapa ia masih berdiam seperti itu'.

"..."

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul mejaku, aku sedikit kaget. Ku putuskan untuk menghentikan penyalinan PR ku, dan menatap seseorang yang dengan menggebrak mejaku secara kasar tadi. Ku tatap ia, tunggu. Bukan seseorang, melainkan seorang perempuan. "Ada apa Sakura...?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Naruto...?" aku heran dengan jawabannya, "Dari tadi ku panggil-panggil juga... Enggak merespon. Jadi ku gebrak saja mejamu," jelasnya tanpa dosa.

"Menyalin PR," kataku dan berniat melanjutkan aktifitasku tadi. Tapi dia malah merebut pena yang akan kugunakan.

"Sekarang berhentilah dulu, Naruto... Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan..."

"Ada apa Sakura...?" aku memasang wajah serius milikku. Dia pasti tahu kenapa, karena aku sangat tak bisa diganggu dikala aku sedang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Aku harus konsentrasi penuh.

"Begini... Kapan kau mempublish fanficmu...?" dia menanyakan itu lagi?

"Ehm!" aku gelagapan. 'Harus kujawab apa?'

"Aku rasanya ingin sekali dan tak sabar membacanya," imbuhnya diwarnai dengan senyum manisnya.

DEG!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku pura-pura terbatuk, menutupi rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipiku. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Ya ampun! "A-apa harus ku-kujawab, Sa-sakura?"

"Tentu..." Senyumnya lagi, dan wajahnya semakin dekat.

"..."

"..."

"...! Lu-lusa!" teriakku tiba-tiba, menyadari wajahnya hanya berjarak seinci dengan wajahku.

"Baiklah!" dia tersenyum kemenangan.

'Tahu saja dia kalau aku tak dapat menolaknya.'

Dia memutar tubuhnya, memunggungiku, "Aku tunggu! Lusa!" katanya dengan nada ceria, dan berlalu menuju gerombolan teman-teman perempuannya itu.

Aku mengambil penaku yang diletakkannya di atas mejaku, lalu berniat melanjutkan aktifitasku.

Menyalin PR.

END OF FLASH BACK

.

Tanganku terhenti saat aku sudah menyelesaikan lima halaman penuh yang baru saja ku tulis. Ku letakkan penaku, dan berniat membacanya ulang. Memeriksanya, dan berharap tak ada yang cacat di sana.

.

Back to FLASHBACK!

"Hei! Ada berita Yaoi baru lhoh..."

Aku mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara.

"Hah! Benarkah...? Cerita! Cerita!"

Aku mendengarnya lagi. Entah kenapa, pikiranku sedang tak fokus menyalin PR dari Shikamaru ini. Padahal tinggal beberapa nomor lagi. Lalu, kulirik saja mereka. Yang berada di samping kananku, karena letak mejaku berada paling belakang, dan tepat menyentuh dinding.

"Hm... Tunggu dulu," lerai seseorang yang berambut panjang ekor kuda. Namanya Ino.

Yang benar saja, mereka sedang bergosip ala cewe' bertemakan Yaoi. Lagi.

Dasar para fujoshi... Kadang aku berfikir, apa mereka masih normal ya? Karena suka yang begituan...?

Aku jadi bingung?

Ah! Masa bodoh! Kulanjutkan lagi acara salin-menyalin PR ku. Omongan mereka tak ku pedulikan lagi. Walau aku dapat mendengar mereka dengan jelas, apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tak peduli.

Yaoi?

Jangan tanya itu padaku, walau aku tidak suka pada kata itu. Atau tepatnya arti kata itu karena aku lelaki tulen, normal, tapi aku juga menghormatinya sebagai adanya perbedaan. Negara ini bebas kawan... Perbedaan adalah sesuatu yang menjaga kita tetap ada. Tanpa adanya perbedaan, kita tak kan pernah ada.

"..."

"Wah! Video Yury kemarin hot juga ya!"

"Ahahahahaha...! Benar juga!"

Kali ini aku mendengar obrolan para lelaki, dari arah depanku.

"Wuahahahahahaha...! Wuiih! Mantab!" teriak seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Inuzuka Kyba, salah satu penggila hentai yuri di kelasku.

Aku tak mengerti ini, kok aku jadi tertarik dengan yuri ya?

Ah! Masa bodoh! Tinggal satu nomor lagi.

"Sudah selesai," gumamku, tepat bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pertanda waktu istirahat sudah usai.

Untungnya tadi pagi aku sudah makan tiga porsi mie ramen kesukaanku, jadi sekarang perutku masih merasa kenyang.

END OF FLASH BACK

.

"Hah..." aku menghela napas. Pelan. Pikiranku kali ini sedang buntu.

Ku lirik jam dinding yang bertengger kokok di atas meja belajarku ini.

"Sudah jam lima sore yah...?" gumamku pelan, dan menggeser kursi duduk ku, dan berdiri. Serta meletakkan pena dan menutup buku tulisku. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarku ini, "Waktunya kau mandi..."

"...Tuan Namikaze..." Kataku menutup pintu kamar mandiku.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

Sepi.

Hening.

Hanya suara mobil yang melintas di depan rumahku yang samar-samar bergema di telingaku. Aku masih mencoba, menggoreskan penaku di atas lembaran buku dari satu jam lalu. Tapi mengapa otakku tak mau bekerja sama dengan niatku ya?

Sebenarnya, dari pada menulis di dalam kamar seperti ini, aku lebih suka menghabiskan malam mingguku bersama teman-teman. Tapi, entah mengapa kali ini aku tak bisa. Dan terus ingin menyelesaikan fict ini.

Sial.

Mungkin ini karena Sakura memaksaku berbohong tadi pagi. Aku saja masih ingat senyum kemenangannya saat berhasil memaksaku menjawab, 'Lusa!' dengan nyaring. Yang mau tidak mau menjadi pusat tontonan seisi kelas karena teriakanku itu.

Walaupun ku coba untuk menulis, ku coba dengan keras, tetap saja aku tak tahu apa yang seterusnya.

"Aaaarrrggghhh...! Aku menyerah!" umpatku mengacak rambut kuning jabrikku.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku punya ide, "Biasanya kalau mendengar musik, membuat pikiran jadi tenang. Dan dengan mudah bisa melanjutkan tulisanku," gumamku. Sambil menyalakan radio lewat HPku, dan memutarnya lewat mini audio speakerku.

Tit...

"Hallo semuanya...! Maaf, waktu kami terbatas. Jadi kami harus mengakhiri acara kali ini," gema suara radio di kamarku.

Dan, tiba-tiba saja...

Zzrrrsssshhhh...!

"Hujan?" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Tak ada suara yang menjawab, tapi terdengar gema suara dari radio HPku, "Wah...! Hujan yah...? Malam minggu kalian pasti keganggu yah...? Tapi, tenang saja. Sebagai penutup jumpa kita pada kesempatan kali ini, kami. Dari K-H-R Radio FM, akan memutarkan lagu faforit anda semua. Judulnya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wind," gumamku dan suara radio itu secara bersamaan.

Lalu, dentingan suara musik yang mengalun, dan beberapa instrument lainnya, menggema di dalam kamarku. Juga...

Di dalam jiwaku.

Aku mulai tersenyum, "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus ku tulis. Terimakasih, hujan. Dan juga... Hinata," gumamku, dan bersiap menerjang halaman selanjutnya dengan pena yang berada di tanganku.

.

FLASH BACK!

.

Cultivate youre hunger before you idealize.

(Rasa laparmu terus meningkat, sebelum kau benar-benar mengerti.)

Motivate you anger, to make them all realize.

(Mendorong amarahmu, untuk membuat mereka sadar.)

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

(Untuk terus maju, tak akan pernah kembali.)

Break into the contents, never falling down...

(Melepaskan beban, tak pernah mundur lagi.)

.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggil seorang gadis di dalam kegelapanku.

"Ada apa...?" jawabku.

"A-aku..."

"Hm...?"

"A-aku... Sebenarnya..."

.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve.

(Pendirianku masih belum kokoh, seperti waktuku berumur dua belasan.)

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

(Selalu keluar dari kelas, lewat pintu belakang.)

A man railed my twice tough, but I did'nt care.

(Orang-orang berkali-kali mencemohku, tapi aku tak peduli.)

Waiting is wasting, for people like me.

(Percuma menanti, agar orang-orang menyukaiku.)

.

"Dasar aneh! Pergi kau dari sini!" cemooh seorang anak padaku, seraya melempariku dengan kaleng kosong bekas minuman.

"Benar! Dasar musang!"

Aku lalu berlari dari mereka. Lari, dan terus lari. Sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh. Tersungkur, dalam sebuah gang kecil.

"Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku... Hah!" teriakku keras. Bukan salahku terlahir dengan tanda tiga garis di kedua pipiku, yang mereka menganggapku sebagai anak siluman.

Tes.

Tes. Tes!

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Zzzrrrrsssshhhhh...!

Hujan? Tiba-tiba saja hujan. Seakan langit tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

"..." ku tutup mataku

.

Don't try, to live so wise.

(Jangan mencoba, menjadi lebih bijaksana.)

Don't cry, cause you so right.

(Jangan menangis, karna kau sangat benar.)

Don't dry, with fakes of fears.

(Jangan menjalani hidup, dengan menghindar dari ketakutan.)

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Karena kau akan membenci dirimu di akhirnya nanti.)

.

'A-aku benci hal seperti ini...!'

"... A-apa kau baik-baik sa-saja?" seseorang yang sedang membawa payungnya, sedang membaginya denganku.

Aku tercekat. Kaget. Tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Naruto-kun...?"

FLASH BACK END~

.

A-aku menangis? Tanpa sadar, aku menangis. Dan terus saja menggoreskan pena ke buku.

Hujan.

Dan lagu ini.

Seakan tahu perasaan yang ku alami di waktu 'itu'. Saat aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

.

BACK TO FLASH BACK!

You say, "dreams are dreams."

(Kau bilang, "Mimpi adalah mimpi.")

I ain't, gonna play the fool. Anymore...

(Aku tak biasa bermain dengan kebodohan. Sekali lagi.)

You say, "cause I still got my soul."

(Kau bilang, "Aku masih bisa mempertahankan hidupku.")

.

Dia masih dalam posisi berdiri, membagi payungnya denganku, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku malu. Aku tak pantas ditolong seperti ini, "Pergi saja... Tak usah peduli padaku..." Usirku dingin padanya.

"K-kau masih bisa mendapatkan t-teman," katanya terdengar ceria.

Aku mencoba meliriknya. Samar-samar ku lihat senyum simpulnya.

.

Take your time baby, your blood needs to slowing down.

(Istirahatlah sayang, emosimu perlu turun pelan-pelan.)

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

(Gunakan hidupmu, untuk mencapai mimpimu sebelum menjadi semu.)

Reflection of fears make shadow of nothing.

(Membayangkan ketakutan, membuat bayangan (mimpimu) kosong.)

Shadows of Nothing...

(Kehilangan mimpi.)

.

"K-kau...?" kejutku. "Me-mengapa kau ada di sini...? Kau bisa tambah sakit tahu...! Itu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu!"

"..." Dia tak merespon. Tapi dia menundukkan wajahnya, dan tersenyum ke arahku. Tapi senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan olehku. Lalu dia menengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap langit. Yang terhalang oleh payung miliknya, sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat dagu indahnya itu.

"Apa kau ta-" Sebelum aku selesai bicara, dia memotong kalimatku.

A-aku tahu, aku sangat egois." Katanya terburu-buru.

Tes!

Ku rasakan, ada setetes air jatuh di leher belakangku. Tunggu, bukan. Bukankah aku sedang berbagi payung dengannya..? Manamungkin aku kehujanan?

Apa jangan-jangan dia... D-dia...

Menangis?

.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road.

(Kau masih buta, jika kau coba melihat hembusan angin.)

'Cause there's always a straight way.

(Karena di sana selalu ada jalan yang lurus.)

To the point you see...

(Ke titik yang bisa kau lihat.)

.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat egois..."

"Kau bicara ap-" Lagi, dia memotong kalimatku.

"Aku selalu menangis dan me-menyerah...!" katanya terburu-buru disertai dengan sesenggukan. Menahan tangis, "Aku se-selalu menangis dan menyerah se-sebelum mencoba. Aku selalu berjalan ke arah yang sa-salah. Tapi kau telah menunjukkanku ja-jalan yang benar. Aku selalu mengikutimu. Me-menginginkanmu dekat denganku. Aku i-ingin bersamamu. Berjalan bersa-samamu. Ka-karena... Naruto-kun..."

Aku tak dapat mengartikan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan. Aku bingung. Entah perasaan apa ini? Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan, tapi juga menusuk serta membuatku ingin menangis. Di hujan sore ini.

"Karena..."

Lagi, dia ingin melanjutkan. Dan aku hanya bisa diam, tak berani menatapnya lagi. Setelah ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aishiteru... Naruto-kun..."

"...!" aku tersentak. Kaget.

Dia kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya, dan mengambil posisi jongkok di samping kiriku. Dan mengulurkan tangannya. Lagi.

Aku mencoba bangkit, dan meraih tangannya. Dan berdiri bersamanya.

Dan ternyata, hujan mulai reda. Di arah barat, terlihat matahari ke emasan. Sunset. Dan awan yang mengikutinya, menandai bahwa sang matahari akan digantikan oleh sang bulan.

.

Don't try, to live so wise.

(Jangan mencoba, untuk menjadi lebih bijaksana.)

Don't cry, cause you so right.

(Jangan menangis, karna kau sangat benar.)

Don't dry, with fakes of fears.

(Jangan menjalani hidup, dengan menghindar dari ketakutan.)

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Karena kau akan membenci dirimu di akhirnya nanti.)

.

"Terimakasih..." Aku menutup mataku, dan mencoba memandang wajahnya, "...Hinata..."

"Sama-sama... Naruto-kun..."

END of FLASH BACK!

.

Tanpa sadar, aku meneteskan air mata. Walaupun hanya satu tetes, tapi aku ini laki-laki. Setetes saja sudah cukup untuk mengartikan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Hinata?

Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini...?

Ting tong!

Suara bel, pertanda ada orang di depan pintu rumah yang menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku pun membersihkan mataku yang memerah, dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Kemudian, membuka pintu.

"Yo Naruto!" sapa tamu itu bersahabat. Tanpa permisi dan meminta izin dari si tuan rumah, dia langsung main masuk saja, "Dimana Minato dan Kushina?" tanyanya, dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"A-ayah dan ibu sedang keluar..." Jawabku malas. Ku tutup kembali pintu, dan berjalan meninggalkannya dengan menaiki tangga. Dan menuju kamarku.

Kenapa ku biarkan saja tamu itu? Karena dia kakekku, Jiraya. Ero-san adalah panggilan akrabku untuknya. Dia sering berkunjung kemari sekedar untuk menyapa dan melihatku.

Aku mencoba melanjutkan tulisanku. Tapi entah mengapa pikiranku blank. Kosong. Berbeda dengan tadi, saat ini aku bahkan tak ingin menulis.

Tok! Tok!

Sekarang ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk saja...!"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya menghampiriku.

"Mengarang," jawabku asal.

"Sini kulihat!" dengan cepat, dia mengambil karyaku secara paksa.

Tapi aku sedang tak ingin melawan. Seperti biasanya. Jadi, ku biarkan saja apa maunya.

Dia mencoba membacanya, "Hm... Harusnya kau belajar padaku dulu sebelum menulis..."

"..." Aku tak merespon nasehatnya. Yang benar saja, bukan fict yang bernilai yang nanti kubuat, malah fict hentai bila harus belajar bersama dengannya.

"Ini," dia melemparkan sebuah buku diatas meja belajarku. Di depanku. Aku tak tertarik, itu pasti salah satu novel buatannya yang terbaru.

"..."

"Baca saja... Itu bukan Icha-Icha..."

Ku coba meliriknya.

"Itu adalah karya pertamaku. Tapi tak laku di pasaran..." Dia menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk kanannya, "Hanya Minato yang berminat dengannya. Katanya, 'Autobiografi'..." Jelasnya. Dan dia mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan karyaku tadi di samping buku pemberiannya.

"Mau kemana kek?" tanyaku spontan.

"Ke bawah! Nonton Icha-Icha online..."

Suaranya sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Sekarang aku sendirian. Dan ingin menulis lagi, tapi aku tertarik dengan buku pemberiannya itu. Rasa penasaran benar-benar telah menguasaiku. Lalu kubuka perlahan buku itu, dan kubaca saja buku itu.

"...Legenda Penulis... Dan Tahu Diri..."

.

.

.

.

.

.TO BE CONTINUE... . .

.

Wah gimana? ANDA suka...? Lewat REVIEW ya...?

KRITIK, SARAN, PUJIAN, PENDAPAT, dan FLAME saya terima.

Oh ya, thanks to Masahi-san yang udah ngreview DETECTOR saya, karena itu saya jadi terfikir di fict ini.

Oh ya, ada beberapa hal yang saya minta dari READERS sekalian;

1. Saya ingin menampilkan semua fandom di fict ini, tapi karena tipenya NORMAL, bukan Crossover, jadi hanya beberapa yang bisa tampil. Itupun cuma sebentar. Dan bila chara favorite anda ingin tampil dengan nama anda, silahkan isi formulir ini.

NAMA(spasi)chara(spasi)fandom asal.

contoh:

DAISUKE EDOGAWA_KIRA YAMATO_GUNDAM SEED DESTINY.

Dan saya akan memilih 3tercepat, dan 1paling terakhir yang nyampe di Review saya. Biar adil.

Selambat-lambatnya chap.2 update, mungking 3 hari lagi?

2. Saya belum nentuin pairing di sini, jadi anda bisa memVOTE pairing Naruto kesukaan anda, dengan;

KENAPA(spasi)pairing(spasi)coment.

contoh:

KENAPA_NARUINO_SUKA AJA.

Semuanya lewat review ya...!

Satu vote/ingin tampil, hanya satu review. Tanpa coment.

Oh ya, lupa. Di fict ini, smua kekuatan para chara, berpindah ke Author(saya). Jadi, Author ini bagai dewa di crita ini. Tapi, author juga punya Tuhan kok, di atas sana.

Bocoran chap.2:

"Sakura? Kamu bisa 'kan?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke perayaan nanti denganku, aku punya tiketnya lhoh...?"

.

Hahaha! Readers penasaran...?

REVIEW MINNA SAAAAN...! Please... T~T 


	2. R&L, Membaca dan Mendengarkan

Maaf kalo fict ini ganti title.

Sebenernya, saya berniat untuk menjadikannya puluhan chapter, tapi kayaknya gak pas?

Jadi aku potong-potong, kalo gak salah, namanya Session yah?

Kayak Harry Potter gitu..., hehehe...

-a

OK. Sekedar tips, tolong bacanya pelan-pelan yah?

Soalnya ada beberapa paragraf yang perlu dipikirkan artinya. Dan maaf, aku sudah coba mendeskripsikannya sedetail mungkin. Tapi, mungkin karena saya masih pemula. Jadi masih harus banyak belajar.

Balesan Reviewer ada di bawah. Langsung aja!

Tetapkan "Reading and Reviewing!" (moga aja gak salah bahasanya... -a)

WARNING!

Saya tidak tahu jelas apa itu AU, CANNON, OC, ataupun OOC. Bila anda tahu ada yang salah, tolong review ya...? ^^ . Dan ingatkan saya tentang Typo lagi...

Genre ; Sci-Fi and Romance

Rate ; T

Language ; Indonesian.

Pairing ; ... Gak tau, baca aja.

Disclaimer ; Naruto punyanya Mashimoto-sense, trus Yang laen-laennya punya pengarangnya masing-masing. Cerita ini punya saya!

Story Word's ; 2687 word's

Yosh! Selamat membaca...

Summarry ;

Naruto yang mencoba mengikuti IFA. Yang awalnya untuk mengukur kemampuannya, tapi semakin dekat dengan hari batas pendaftaran, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

.

F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N. P.R.O.J.E.C.T.

Chapter 2, Reading and Listening, Membaca dan Mendengarkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Legenda Penulis... Dan tahu diri..." gumamku

Still Naruto P.O.V.

Lalu aku membacanya, dan seperti sebuah game online, aku langsung bisa merasakan, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

.

Di dalam BUKU

Aku masuk ke dalam realita maya ini.

Saat ini, aku sedang berperan sebagai seorang anak yang terus di ejek.

"Dasar sok keren! Cupu!" lalu salah seorang dari mereka mendorongku, hingga aku terjatuh di atas lantai. Kemudian mereka meninggalkanku, setelah puas mencemooh dan menyiksaku.

Aku mulai berdiri, menatap sekelilingku.

Dan aku hanya bisa melihat perpustakaan sekolah ini yang berantakan. Dengan puluhan buku yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Padahal tadi, aku dihukum untuk membersihkannya. Dan meletakkan pada tempatnya.

Saat mereka menghinaku, mengejekku, sebenarnya dengan kemampuan wushu yang aku punya, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Tapi mereka itu temanku.

Yang mengejekku. Menghinaku. Mencemoohku.

Mereka adalah temanku.

Lalu aku mulai membersihkannya.

Hanya satu buku yang belum ku tata, tapi seseorang memanggilku. Dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa kau biarkan saja mereka tadi...?" tanyanya dingin padaku. Ya, dia sahabatku di sekolah ini.

Aku mulai berdiri dari jongkokku mengambil buku di lantai tadi, "Mereka itu temanku," kataku singkat, dan memunggunginya.

"Hh? Teman...?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya, "Kau sadar? ... Mereka bukan temanmu...! Setelah mereka memanfaatkan kejeniusan dan kepopuleranmu karena wajah tampanmu itu, kau akan dibuang oleh mereka! Kau ini orang miskin, dan mereka orang kaya! Mereka merasa kau ini bodoh, mudah dimanfaatkan! Apa kau tahu?" bentaknya kesal padaku.

Tapi aku tahu, dia peduli padaku. Mengkhawatirkanku.

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum merasakannya.

"Apa kau tahu, Yahiko...?" aku mulai memandang wajahnya.

"...?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu diri, pada diriku sendiri. Bahwa mereka semua, akan tahu artinya persahabatan dan pertemanan dalam hidup. Tapi..." Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, dan membukanya perlahan. "Bila mereka tak tahu pertemanan itu, aku yang akan memberi tahu mereka. Dan, jika mereka tak mengerti persahabatan itu, aku yang akan membuat mereka mengerti..."

Dia diam. "Tapi itu mustahil! Itu hanya berlaku untuk sesama kalangan kita! Kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membantahnya. Percuma menasehati orang kaya seperti mereka itu!" bantahnya.

Lalu aku tersenyum lagi, dan berniat meletakkan buku yang kupegang ke rak buku di sebelahku,"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membantahnya. Akan kubuat mereka memahami perbedaan kita semua, dan semua orang akan dapat mengerti sama lain."

Dia diam. Sepertinya tak dapat membantah kata-kataku lagi.

Aku meliriknya, dan meletakkan buku terakhir ini pada tempatnya, "Karena, namaku... Adalah..."

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

"Jadi, ayah dan ibu pergi berlibur ke Orb?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah sarapan pagiku.

Aku awalnya terkejut, karena ayah dan ibu belum pulang sampai sekarang. Tak biasanya. Dan mendapati kakekku sedang di meja makan, aku ikut saja. Karena ternyata sebelum aku bangun, dia sudah memesan makanan untuk sarapan pagi kami.

"Benar. Aku baru tahu tadi pagi setelah bawahan Minato menelepon kita untuk memberi kabar. Ternyata mereka ambil cuti selama satu minggu dari kantor pemerintahan tempat mereka bekerja," jelasnya. Lagi.

Dengan lahap, tak ambil pusing atas liburan mereka, aku memamakan sarapan pagiku bersama kakek. Jarang sekali hal seperti ini terjadi. Tak disangka aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya ternyata. Dan setelahnya, aku berniat ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Aneh sekali? Hari ini pikiranku ingin refreshing setelah susah payah membuat setengah bagian dari fict yang akan ku publish besok. Aku ingin menulis lagi, tapi tak tahu harus menulis apa. Jadi, refreshing di hari Minggu ini sangat kubutuhkan. Sekalian cari ide, hahaha...

Aku pun beranjak dari kursiku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kakekku menahanku dengan pertanyaannya, "Kau mau ke mana...?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Mau jalan-jalan."

"Ini," dia melemparkan dua lembar kertas di depanku. Ku ambil, kemudian ku teliti. "I-ini 'kan..."

"Itu dua tiket masuk ke Digimon Land, hadiah untukmu karena telah membaca buku pertamaku tadi malam..." Jelasnya, sambil membuka koran. Menutupi wajah tuanya. "Kau bisa mengajak seseorang di sana." Jelasnya lagi.

'Satu orang? ... Sakura!' pikirku kegirangan. Buru-buru aku menuju telepon rumahku, dan kemudian menekan beberapa tombol di sana.

Tuut...

Cklek.

"Hallo?" tanya suara seorang di seberang sana. Lewat telepon. Menunggu jawabanku.

"Hallo... Ini Sakura yah?"

"Iya betul. Naruto? Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ah, anu..." Jawabku gugup.

"Hm...?"

"Aku punya dua tiket ke Digimon Land. Kamu mau ikut?" ajakku. Yang terus terang, agak ragu dia menerimanya.

"Jelas! Jelas! Wah! Terimakasih Naruto..." Teriaknya girang.

Tak ku sangka dia mau. 'Terima kasih Tuhan...'

"Ku jemput nanti ya, Sakura...? Jam sembilan tepat."

"O.K.^^"

Klik. Telpon ditutup.

Dan aku juga menutupnya. Perasaan bahagia kini sedang melanda hatiku. Tanpa sadar, aku meloncat-loncat kegirangan. 'Yahuu...!'. "Terimakasih, kek!" kataku, seraya berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Sama-sama..." Gumamnya. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

Digimon Land, siapa yang tak kenal Dunia Fantasi itu? Tempat yang berluaskan puluhan kilometer persegi. Yang terdiri dari tempat bermain anak-anak sampai dewasa, lalu stand-stand, tempat konser, lapangan olahraga, dan masih banyak lainnya. Serta padang rumput yang sedang kugunakan untuk berbaring ini. Semua menyatu di dalam Digimon Land ini.

Tempat yang sangat terkenal dengan monster-monster yang ku anggap aneh. Tapi bagi anak-anak dan para perempuan, itu lucu. Tak jarang, setelah populer di TV. Serial Digimon sering dipentaskan di teater-teater tempat ini.

Lalu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berbaring, setelah melewati banyak hal yang melelahkan bersama Sakura tadi. Aku mau saja, saat diajak naik Jetz Coasterz, Ghotz Houze, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Hingga aku sering di tertawakannya karena ketakutanku pada wahana-wahana itu.

Dan sekarang, sementara aku beristirahat. Sakura sedang asik bersama Ino serta Tenten yang ingin mencoba wahana-wahana lainnya. Setelah tidak sengaja bertemu kami saat aku sedang memuntahkan sarapan pagiku karena. Ya. Kau tahu? Jetz Couzterz di sini sangat menakutkan.

Tidak aneh, kalau dulu Shikamaru tidak mau diajak Ino ke sini. Aku tahu alasannya. Merepotkan.

Aku menutup mataku, lalu membukanya kembali.

Mencoba memandang awan dari atas rerumputan ini. Di jauh sana, terlihat pegunungan dan danau buatan yang makin menambah indah serta nyamannya tempat ini.

Dengan masih memandang awan, aku berfikir, 'Apa awan itu ada yang melukisnya ya? Rasanya dari hari ke hari, semuanya berbeda.'

Sraakkk...

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, dan melihat seseorang di sampingku. Ternyata, ada orang yang baru berbaring bersamaku. Di samping kiriku. Dan memandang awan. Sama sepertiku.

Dia diam. Tapi aku yakin dia menyadari tatapan mataku padanya.

Cukup lama, hingga ia menyadarkan kekagumanku padanya. Setelah ia mulai berbicara.

"Hidup ini kosong. Hampa. Tak ada kepastian. Aku berfikir, untuk apakah orang-orang itu hidup? Sungguh aneh. Kenapa kita bisa hidup. Dan, kenapa mereka mati? Apa arti hidup kita. Bila pada akhirnya kita mati. Mengapa kita membantu mereka? Lalu pada akhirnya kita kembali ke 'asal'nya. Hijau, biru, putih. Kuning, merah, hitam. Tawa, bahagia, hidup. Tangis, kepedihan, mati. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan...?" kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap wajahku yang sedari tadi memandang kagum pada kata-kata dan cara bicaranya itu. Yang mengapa, menurutku dia ingin mati. Sangat ingin mati.

Aku lalu membalas pandangannya. Wajah tampannya itu, lalu tingginya, dan kulit putihnya yang masih kencang itu. Aku berfikir, 'Pasti usianya sama denganku. Tapi, mengapa ucapannya tadi seperti orang yang ingin mati?'

"Benar?" tanyanya lagi meminta jawabanku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

Lalu. Dia kembali memandang awan. Aku juga sama, kembali memandangi awan.

"Waktu aku masih kecil, sampai tiga tahun lalu... Ak merasakan putihnya surga (kebahagiaan). Lalu pada akhirnya, semuanya hilang karena rasa yang namanya cinta itu..." Katanya lagi.

"Aku dulu juga pernah mengalaminya. Juga kepedihan, dan cinta itu." Dan aku teringat Hinata. Sahabat kecilku, yang sekarang tinggal entah di mana.

"Kalau ditulis di dalam buku... Hidupku hanyalah selembar kertas berwarnakan hitam. Yang dulunya putih, hanya sebagai awal. Kita menulisnya sendiri, dan mereka membacanya. Aku dulu pernah ingin menjadi Tuhan, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku sudah punya Tuhan..." Katanya lagi. Yang makin membuatku bingung. Kata-katanya begitu dalam akan makna. Yang sepertinya, dari ia berbicara, usianya bisa dibilang ratusan tahun.

Entah kenapa, otakku yang sering dianggap bodoh oleh teman-temanku sekarang terbang entah ke mana. Berganti dengan pemikiran-pemikiran intel, yang aku tak mengerti sebelumnya.

Aku mulai berbicara dengannya. Mengobrol. Tentang banyak hal. Yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. Sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Naruto! Sudah sore! Ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura dari kejauhan. Dengan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Kemudian aku bangkit. "Ya Sakura...!" jawabku berteriak juga. Dan kemudian, aku memandang laki-laki itu lagi, "Sebelum kita berpisah, bisa kau katakan namamu? Nanti akan ku katakan namaku," kataku meliriknya.

Dia masih memandang awan, "Belum bisa. Kita belum ada ikatan waktu (belum saling mengenal). Tapi aku bisa bilang nama lainku..."

"Baiklah..."

"Memories of Daisuke Edogawa..." Katanya menutup mata.

Wus...

Sebuah daun terbang di atas wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" ku kerutkan keningku, bingung akan jawabannya.

"Memories... Ingatan. Of... Dari. Daisuke... Entah sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apa artinya, tapi suatu saat aku pasti tahu. Dan. Edogawa... Aku menganggap hidupku ini di dalam zaman edo, terkekang oleh masa lalu yang tak ingin ku lupakan. Yang semuanya berarti, 'Ingatan yang belum mempunyai arti, dari zaman Edo'..."

"Baiklah... Sepertinya aku mengerti." Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku. Menjauh darinya.

"Kau...?" tanyanya pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Memories, of Namikaze Edogawa..."

Jawabku tanpa menghentikan langkahku dan memalingkan wajahku. Dan aku mengangkat tangan kananku. Tinggi-tinggi, dan melambaikannya.

"Sampai jumpa..." Kataku dan dia bersamaan.

"... Edogawa..."

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

"Kau tadi kenapa Naruto...? Tak biasanya kau jadi pendiam seperti ini...?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik padaku.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu Sakura. Hehehe," aku tertawa kecil. Menganggapnya sebagai pujian, "Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dewasa ya...?" candaku.

"Hah!" satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Heran. Aku yang biasanya suka cari perhatian, pembuat onar. Sekarang beranjak menjadi lelaki dewasa.

Aku sedang berjalan bersamanya, mengantarnya pulang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Digimon Land dengan menggunakan taksi, dan menurunkan kami sembarangan. Dengan alasan kehabisan bahan bakar. Tak ada cara lain, selain jalan kaki. Toh rumah Sakura cuma satu kilometer lagi.

"Naruto...?"

"Ya...?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, lusa nanti tepat jam 12 malam, pendaftaran di IFA akan ditutup. Selain itu, hari Rabu nanti akan ada seleksi. Bagi fiction yang mendapat point sedikit, akan di diskualifikasi. Dan dipilih 10 fiction, yang mempunyai point dan atau dukungan terbanyak di setiap kategori yang disertakan untuk ikut mominasi. Lalu..." Dia menoleh ke arahku yang sedang memperhatikannya bicara. Lalu dia kembali pada pandangan lurus di depannya, "Sepuluh yang lolos nominasi di setiap kategorinya, akan diundang di Skypea hall..."

"Maksudnya Sakura...?" tanyaku agak tak mengerti pembicaraan panjangnya.

Dia menghela napas, "Mudahnya, kau ikutkan saja fictionmu itu. Paling lambat lusa nanti. Lalu, kau periksa saja mailboxmu. Nanti akan ada pemberitahuan di sana."

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Oh ya, kau tadi berbaring di sana dengan siapa Naruto?" tanyanya, serta mencoba membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabku penuh makna.

Dan tepat saat pintu pagar terbuka, tiba-tiba saja. Secara reflek aku menggenggam lengannya, teringat akan perkataan pemuda itu tadi. Saat aku sedang mengobrol dengannya.

'Aku tak mengerti hidup manusia. Walau terus hidup, tak berguna bila telah kehilangan hal itu,' cinta.

Dia tersentak. Kaget. Tapi entah kenapa ia diam saja saat aku menatap wajahnya. Memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

Dia tak merespon pernyaatan cintaku yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia tersenyum.

Dan...

Cup.

Bibirku dikecup olehnya? Wow!

Kemudian, selagi aku dalam lamunan bahaiaku, dia sudah masuk melewati pagar rumahnya. Dan berniat menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu!" tanyaku padanya. Meminta kepastian. Ia masih memandangku dari balik pagar.

Yang memisahkan kami.

"Akan ku jawab. Bila kau mendapatkan award's untuk fict buatanmu!" katanya berlari. Menjauh. Dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku kemudian menghela napas. Pelan.

Dan beranjak pergi menjauhi rumahnya. Meninggalkan, untuk pulang ke rumahku.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Naruto...!" teriaknya dari dalam rumahnya.

"Ya. Sampai nanti... Sakura." Gumamku.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

"Kau tidak pulang Kek...?" tanyaku pada kakekku, dengan memfokuskan mataku pada layar laptopku. Membaca funfict karya para Author lain.

"Besok saja. Aku malas kalau Tsunade ngamuk-ngamuk enggak jelas seperti kemarin." Terangnya, dan mencoba untuk menghampiriku.

Ya, Tsunade adalah istrinya. Cewe' yang super duper galak, dan nenek-nek perkasa. Walau bagaimanapun. Err... Dia masih sexy.

"Sial!" umpatku kesal.

Aku tak tahu, kalau dari tadi ternyata kakekku memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya serius. Lalu memaksaku menutup, dan memberikan laptopku padanya. Dan dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah sofa di depanku.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, "Kalau begini terus, aku tak kan bisa menang! Apalagi fiction punyaku belum kelar. Argh! Sial!"

"..." Kakekku diam. Dan meletakkan laptopku di atas meja ruang keluarga di depannya.

Pikiranku kacau. Ambisi untuk menang di IFA olehku meningkat secara drastis. Padahal awalnya tak seperti ini. Aku menyerah!

"Kek, bagaimana caranya untuk menulis?" aku pasti sudah gila menanyakan itu pada penulis hentai.

"Kau ingin menang?" tanyanya balik padaku.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Ya," jawabku cepat.

"Kenapa?"

'Hah!' kejutku di dalam pikiranku. 'Kenapa?'

"Kenapa kau ingin menang?" ulangnya lagi.

"Itu... I-itu," entah kenapa aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah karena Sakura? Atau alasan lainnya? Yang jelas, aku tak tahu.

"Menulis adalah sebuah kegiatan yang alami. Setiap manusia, harus bisa menulis. Untuk menerjemahkan pemikiran serta isi hati mereka bila tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." Nasihatnya.

Aku lalu mendengarkannya. Karena aku tahu, perkataan dari kakekku disaat ia serius. Adalah sangat berarti.

"Natural itu mengalir dari otak dan hatimu. Menuju tanganmu." Jelasnya lagi berkoreografi dengan kedua tangannya, "Jika kau menulis dengan terpaksa, ingin menang dari lawanmu. Itu bukan tulisan. Jika kau menulis untuk menghina, mencemooh, menyakiti, menghancurkan atau merusak yang bukan merupakan ideologimu. Itu bukan tulisan. Tetapi sampah yang tak berguna." Lanjutnya.

Sekarang, aku mulai mengerti atas perkataannya itu, "Aku mengerti itu Kek, tapi entah mengapa ingin sekali aku menang. Aku tak mengerti..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menatap lantai.

Dia mulai berdiri, terlihat bayangannya di lantai. Menghampiriku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalaku, beradu pandang dengannya.

"Aku mengerti ambisimu itu. Dulu aku juga pernah mengalaminya," dia mencoba menyamakan tingginya denganku yang dalam posisi duduk di atas kursi. Dan dengan ke dua tangannya, dia menepuk ke dua pundakku, "Apa yang menjadi tema tulisanmu...?"

"Cinta..."

Dia mulai berdiri, "Maka menulislah karena cinta itu. Dan jangan karena ingin memenangkannya..."

Dia berpaling. Memunggungiku. Dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menjauhiku.

'Jadi? Menulis untuk dan karena cinta? Bukan karena untuk cinta terbalaskan memenangkannya? ... Tapi...? Aku masih bingung?'. "Kek!" kupanggil ia secara mendadak. Hingga menyerupai teriakan.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menolehkan mukanya ke arahku, "Apa...?" tanyanya dat ar.

Aku membuang mukaku ke kiri, "Itu... Ada yang ingin. Aku tanyakan lagi. Tentang..."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUE...^^

.

Balesan Review~

Buat yang ngeVOTE dan Main Chara;

ZephyrAmfoter, Haruno Aoi, Zora Nh, Chiku, Arashi no login, Shinker bell, Meiko Namikaze, Hikari Shinju, Syeren, ruki-darklight17, Amutia Rin, Phantomhive, Oh-Chan is Nanda, Kasu Hano-HimaUlqui, Zie-RainCOol.

Thanks yah kalian semua...!

*peluk-peluk*

Dan vote and Main Chara ditutup.

Trus, yang coment;

Misyel ; Udah tahu kan...? ^^ hehe... Ntar isi buku itu juga ngebantu Naru di chap.3 kok...

AeroBoy ; Maksud saya gini, nama asli Chara akan tetep tampil, tapi nama anda akan jadi samarannya. Liat di atas, saya Main chara juga... Hehehe...

*numpang narziez di fict ndiri, hohoho...!-di bantai Readers, Nggak lucu!-*

Paham kan? Liat aja deh, end chapter(3) di sesion pertama ini nanti. :)

Tambal Panci ; Ehm! Tiap kalimat di lirik Wind OST Naruto itu bisa di jelasin jadi satu paragraf lho. Dont dry with fakes of fears, maksudnya 'Jangan menambah semua itu(kekecewaanmu), dengan berbohong dari ketakutanmu (kayaknya lho).

Karinuuzumaki ; OK. Thanks. ^^

Masahiro night Seiran ; Thanks, Masahi-san. Err... Baca aja deh, ntar juga ngerti. Liat summarinya... Itu inti konfliknya (apa iya?). Kalo enggak ngerti, nanti aku jelasin di end chapter nanti. (Chapter 3, end chapter for session one.)

Oh-Chan is Nanda ; O.K. ^^ Thanks.

Namikaze Sakura ; Gampangnya aja ya?

seme =teme(di NARUTO) = Tipe penyerang, julukan untuk penyuka sesama jenis. (YAOI-huek'-ato Yuri-author muntah lagi-)

Uke = Dobe = tipe penerima. Julukan penyuka sesama jenis.

Udah paham...? Maaf, aku masih pemula, baru 14 bulan kenal FFN. Disarankan tanya dengan yang lebih tahu.

MiniMo ; Aku tahu. T.T

Tapi kalo dibaca baik-baik, pasti bakal ngerti deh... ^^

Rin Akari Dai Chi ; OK. Akan aku coba.

Hana Hirogaru ; Gak tahu (yang sbenernya gak mu ngasih tahu. T.T)

OK.

Maaf kalo ada salah kata, atopun penulisan. Coz saya ngetik pake HP... Jadi mohon dimaklumi...

Sekedar pengertian diatas, bagi yang blum tahu,

Ideologi: pola pikir.

OK. Saya gak minta banyak-banyak. Cuma Review~

THANKS SEMUANYA! Yang udah baca maupun review. Udah 5 hari ni fict update, n' wow! Aku liat trafficnya...

HEBAT!

Tapi para reviewernya gak ada 6% ya...?

Gak apalah, pokoknya thanks buat kalian semua...!

Kalo ada yang gak ngerti, bisa tanya lewat PM ato Review.

Sekali lagi, REVIEW YA...! Karena REVIEW anda adalah nafas bagi para author.

SAMPE KETEMU DI CHAPTER DEPAN...!

SAYONARA... ^^ 


	3. Speaking, Berbicara

Maaf sebelumnya, karena aku masih belum dapat nampilin yang mau main chara. Main chara akan saya tampilkan di season ke 2. CR0SS0VER.

SEASON depan, mungkin akan lama updatenya.

MAAF...

Author mau cuti+ngereview orang yang udah ngereview saya.

Tentang yaoi, saya tidak begitu mengerti.

Karena, saya hanya pernah baca 3fic tentang yaoi. Saya alergi itu.

TOLONG juga jangan panggil saya senpai, panggil nama aja.

SEKILAS tentang Naruto di sini. Ia lahir di Konoha 10 ocktober 1993 M. Pindah ke Orb waktu berumur 6-12 tahun. Bertemu Hinata di sana. Lalu kembali ke Konoha saat berumur 12 tahun sampai sekarang.

Tolong jangan dukung saya di IFA. Saya cuma ikut-ikutan aja. Enggak gitu berambisi untuk menang. Hanya serius untuk menghibur readders. Ingat! Kata Indonesia di sini sama dengan bumi. Jadi, IFA=World Fanfiction award's.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.WARNING!

Saya sudah meralat chap.1 serta translate Wind (yang saya tulis adalah maknanya langsung). Silahkan membacanya, disarankan untuk membaca dari awal. Banyak kesalahan, tolong di ralat lewat REVIEW ya...^^.

Genre Utama; Romance, Friendly, Sci-Fi, General.

Language; All Indoesian.

Pairing; NarutoxHinata

Disclaimer; FICT ini punya saya.

NARUTO punyanya Mashimoto-sensei.

SUMMARYY;

Hari Penganugrahan Fanfiction Award's tlah tiba, siapakah yang akan menang! Apakah Naruto?

Story word's; 4100 word's.

.

F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N. P.R.O.J.E.C.T in 2010.

Chapter 3. Speaking, Berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto setengah hidup. Ia memacu motornya lebih cepat lagi.

Ia marah, panik, sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tadi pagi, ia bangun terlambat. Apalagi ayah serta ibunya tak punya inisiatif untuk membangunkannya, karena ini hari Minggu.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Skypea Hall, untuk memenuhi undangan dari panitia IFA. Tak disangka, ternyata fict buatannya berhasil masuk nominasi untuk kategori Romance di sana. Setelah ia mempublish serta mendaftarkannya di IFA, tepat satu hari sebelum pendaftaran ditutup.

Ia memacu motornya lebih cepat lagi. Takut terlambat.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah diajak Sakura untuk bersama Ino dan Shikamaru dengan naik mobil milik Tenten untuk pergi ke sana, karena mereka juga Author yang berhasil masuk nominasi. Tapi Naruto menolak. Dengan alasan, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji." Padahal ia sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman dengan Sakura, karena sudah satu minggu ini ia diacuhkan olehnya. Ya, setelah pengutaraan perasaan secara tiba-tiba itu. Tanpa bunga. Ataupun kata-kata romantis.

Apakah ia ditolak? Hehe... Kita lihat saja nanti.

Naruto terus saja menambah kecepatan motornya, hingga melampaui seratus kilometer per jam.

Ia melirik jam tangan digital yang bertengger kokoh di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Sudah jam sepuluh pagi? Sial' umpatnya dalam hati.

Acara penganugrahan IFA akan dimulai jam satu siang ini, dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Kira-kira, jaraknya masih sekitar dua ratusan kilometer lagi. Dan, acara itu ditutup kira-kira sekitar jam lima sore.

Naruto masih memacu motornya, dan ia mengurangi kecepatannya saat di tikungan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa lapar. Dan haus. Setelah dua jam dalam perjalanan, ia berencana untuk istirahat dulu.

Jarak rumah Naruto dan Skypea Hall itu sekitar empat ratusan kilometer. Berarti ia baru setengah jalan.

Jauh juga 'kan?

Oh ya, sedikit tentang Skypea Hall. Skypea Hall itu adalah tempat termegah dan modern di seluruh Negeri. Tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Sering digunakan untuk acara-acara penganugrahan award's. Sering disiarkan langsung di TV-TV Internasional. Namanya sendiri, Skypea , berasal dari Sky, atau berarti Awan. Dan Pea, yang berarti Kacang polong dalam bahasa inggris. Ingat enggak? Dongeng Jack yang memanjat tumbuhan kacang polong raksasa? Yang kemudian sampai di atas awan, dan bertemu dengan seorang raksasa di sana. Jadi, Skypea Hall sendiri dapat diartikan sebagai "Tempat (ruangan) Mendaki Langit." Yang cocok dengan tema web FFN kita. Unleash You're Imagination. Ingatlah peribahasa, "Raihlah cita-citamu setinggi langit." Yang dapat berarti, "Raihlah cita-citamu, sampai kau tahu batasanmu." Kenapa? Karena langit tak berujung kawan, jadi tak mungkin kau sampai di puncaknya. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Naruto sudah memarkir motornya di depan sebuah kafe. Dia berencana akan istirahat beberapa menit dulu di sana. Dan, ia memasuki kafe itu.

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di dalam tempat itu. Memanggil pelayan, dan memesan sesuatu.

Selagi ia menunggu, secara tak sengaja ia mendengar beberapa orang yang sedang berdebat. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan mendapati dua orang yang duduk berhadapan.

Brak!

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang ternyata seorang pria. Menggebrak meja, keras. Lalu berdiri.

Para pengunjung yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka, mulai menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Diam kau!" bentak pria itu kemudian. "Kau pikir, kau siapa hah!" kau hanya seorang perempuan miskin!"

Lawan bicaranya, yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "A-aku tahu Nagato... Tapi k-kita kan teman?" balasnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Datang seorang pelayan, dan meletakkan beberapa makanan kecil serta segelas jus dari nampan yang ia bawa.

"Oh ya, terimakasih." Naruto berfikir sebentar, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Oh, kak?"

"Ya?" jawab pelayan cafe itu. Sedang memeluk nampan kosong yang isinya sekarang berpindah di meja yang Naruto tempati.

"Tentang ke dua orang itu..." Naruto memberi isyarat kepada pelayan wanita itu dengan matanya. "Siapa mereka?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh... Mereka itu," pelayan itu mulai memelankan suaranya, "Mereka itu sahabat. Tapi gosipnya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Yang sedang pacaran di sini. Saya kurang tahu jelas sih, tapi mereka itu pelanggan tetap di kafe ini dari tahun lalu." Pelayan itu berfikir sebentar. Dan, "Cuma itu yang saya tahu, jadi maaf ya...?"

"Tak apa-apa," dan Naruto membalas senyuman pelayan itu juga dengan senyumannya. Lalu ia memperhatikan sebuah nama yang tertulis di seragam pelayan itu, "Terimakasih. Err... Tayuya?"

"Ya, sama-sama." Tayuya lalu memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan menghampiri pengunjung lain.

Naruto menggeser kursinya ke belakang, dan berdiri. Menghampiri dua orang dewasa tadi.

"Hei, boleh aku ikut?" sapanya kalem. Dan tanpa permisi lagi, langsung menempati salah satu kursi kosong dari dua kursi yang kosong. Tepat di tengah-tengah, di antara mereka berdua.

Kedua orang itu terkejut. 'Mau apa bocah ini?'

Naruto meletakkan ke dua sikunya di atas meja. Dan mengaitkan ke dua telapak tangannya, "Bukankah dia teman anda?" kata Naruto kemudian. Dengan menunjuk salah seorang perempuan, di antara mereka dengan menggunakan matanya. Yang bernama Konan.

Si pria yang masih berdiri setelah menggebrak meja tadi, menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Hh? Teman?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Apa itu teman? Aku tak tahu apa itu teman. Bagiku, dia hanyalah sampah." Jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Konan menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. "Anda salah. Bukankah ia sahabat anda sendiri? Dan anda sekalian sudah lama saling kenal 'kan?"

"Apa urusanmu dengan kami, bocah?" tanya pria itu. Sinis. Pada Naruto.

"Perempuan ini teman saya," jawab Naruto asal kemudian.

Konan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bingung, sekaligus sedih.

Pria itu beralih melihat Konan, "Benar itu Konan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Konan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pelan.

Pria itu kembali memandang Naruto, "Apa maksudmu 'kau bilang 'teman' tadi?"

"Dia," Naruto menunjuk Konan, "Teman saya. Dan anda juga teman saya." Jelas Naruto serta memamerkan senyum khas miliknya.

"Hh?" dengus pria itu. Kesal. "Bagaimana kau bisa percaya pada seseorang yang baru kau kenal, hah?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu apa arti 'teman' itu."

"Teman? Hey bocah! Kita hidup di dunia nyata. Bukan negeri dongeng. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya kalau aku ini temanmu, dan membentakmu. Seperti ini! Dia!" pria itu, kembali menunjuk Konan, "Adalah penipu ulung! Karena dia, aku sudah tak mengerti apa itu teman!"

"M-maafkan aku... Nagato..." Sesal Konan. Yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya. Seperti menangis?

"Benarkan? Apa kataku hah?"

"Bukankah ia sudah minta maaf?" sanggah Naruto.

"Kata maaf saja tidak cukup! Sekarang aku sendiri saja tak tahu apa itu teman! Karena dia, aku sudah tak percaya lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, saya yang akan membuat anda mengerti. Dan percaya pada teman anda. Walaupun terkadang kepercayaan kita disalah gunakan oleh mereka, tapi kita seharusnya bisa memprediksikan kedepannya. Karena kita pasti tahu sifat teman kita itu." Jelas Naruto. Mencoba menyadarkan pria itu.

Tapi percuma.

"Kau itu masih bocah! Tak tahu apa-apa tentang pertemanan itu. Suatu saat, kau akan didesak oleh pilihan, bahwa kau harus membuang temanmu! Kita tak bisa membantahnya, karena kita tak dapat mengetahui secara sempurna isi hati mereka! Dan kita tak dapat mengubah apapun untuk mereka!" Nagato, telah sampai pada puncak kemarahannya. Tapi begitu, dia seperti mengalami dejavu. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini?

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Dan mengambil sebuah buku, dari tas pinggang yang ia kenakan.

Buku pemberian Jiraya.

Nagato merasa, kalau ia mengenali buku itu.

Naruto pun menunjukkan buku itu pada Nagato, "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membantahnya! Bila mereka semua, termasuk anda tak mengerti apa itu pertemanan, aku yang akan membuat anda dan mereka mengerti. Dan memberitahu mereka, apa arti sebuah persahabatan dalam hidup." Tegas Naruto.

Nagato tercekat. Kata-kata itu? Rasanya ia kenal dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Dan buku yang ditunjukkan kepadanya itu, rasanya ia mengenalinya?

Konan yang menenggelamkan kepalanya, mulai mengangkatnya kembali. Dan melihat Nagato dan Naruto yang saling pandang. 'Rasanya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?' pikirnya.

Nagato memfokuskan matanya, pada buku yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. "Buku itu..."

.

FLASH BACK NAGATO!

Nagato sedang berdebat dengan Yahiko. Tentang siapa yang benar, di dalam sebuah perpustakaan. Saat mereka masih SMA.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membantahnya. Bila mereka tak mengerti apa itu persahabatan, aku yang akan membuat mereka mengerti. Betapa pentingnya persahabatan di dalam kehidupan!" Tegas Nagato pada Yahiko, dan Nagato meletakkan sebuah buku, pada rak buku perpustakaan itu. "Karena, namaku adalah..."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Gema suara tepuk tangan, menghentikan perkataan Nagato. Serta ada dua orang yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"...Konan? Sensei?" kejut Nagato.

"Hahahaha...! Bagus Nagato. Karena kau, aku jadi punya ide untuk melanjutkan novelku." Puji salah seorang diantara mereka. Yang memakai baju seorang guru, bertubuh tinggi, berambut putih. Dan dia adalah Jiraya!

Wow!

"Iya. Nagato memang hebat!" puji lagi, seorang perempuan yang datang bersama Jiraya tadi. Ia melihat Yahiko dari ekor matanya, "Tidak seperti orang bodoh ini." Sindirnya. Pada Yahiko.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu Konan?" elak Yahiko. Tak terima dirinya diejek. Apalagi dengan perempuan.

"Sudahlah," lerai Jiraya. "Ayo kita ke kelas. Waktu istirahat, serta hukumanmu sudah selesai 'kan, Nagato?" ajaknya. Dan berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga. Menuju pintu keluar.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yahiko dan Konan hampir bersamaan. Dan mengikuti Jiraya.

Nagato masih terdiam. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti senseinya, serta kedua temannya. "Karena, namaku adalah..."

END OF NAGATO FLASH BACK!

.

"Karena namaku adalah Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" sahut Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Konan dan Nagato. Bangga. Menyebut namanya sendiri.

Nagato masih dalam keterkejutannya, 'A-anak ini...? Mengingatkanku waktu aku masih muda dulu.' batinnya. Dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Tempat duduknya.

Mereka bertiga masih diam.

Hening.

Tapi, suara bel jam dinding kafe membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Wah! Gawat! Sudah jam dua belas. Aku terlambat!" ucap Naruto panik.

Naruto kembali memasukkan buku pemberian Jiraya ke kantong tas pingangnya. Dan berniat pergi dari mereka berdua, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah terlambat pergi ke Skypea Hall. Sampai nanti," salamnya.

Tapi sebelum langkah yang kedua, salah satu tangan Naruto dipegani oleh Nagato.

"Tunggu!" tahan Nagato pada Naruto.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

"Naruto, kau telat." Ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto. Di sampingnya. Sedang dalam posisi tiduran di atas rerumputan.

"Maaf Shikamaru... Atau ku bilang, 'Dany Scrool...? Hehehe," sindir Naruto pada Shikamaru. Naruto lalu tidur di sampingnya.

Readers pasti bertanya, "Mereka ada di mana?" mereka semua ada di dalam salah satu, di antara tujuh ruangan di Skypea Hall. Yang bernama, "Skypea Imagination". Lantai ruangan ini didominasi oleh padang rumput jepang yang lumayan luas. Dapat menampung sekitar dua puluh ribuan orang, jika mereka semua tidur di sana. Lalu, di salah satu sudut ruangan ada sebuah panggung. Yang di gunakan untu penyerahan award's. Dan di atas panggung itu, ada sebuah layar televisi ukuran super besar. Jadi, orang yang tempatnya paling belakang, yang artinya paling jauh dari panggung, masih dapat melihat dengan jelas aktifitas di panggung itu.

Lalu, atap ruangan ini sangat istimewa. Dapat dibuka dan atau ditutup layaknya seperti sebuah pintu. Hm, ada yang tahu stadion sepak bola di eropa yang seperti ini? Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Hanya saja, atap ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca. Ditutup atau dibuka, kita masih dapat melihat langit dengan jelas. Ruang "Skypea Imagination" ini sebenarnya adalah lapangan sepakbola, tapi sudah di renovasi khusus untuk acara ini. Dan, posisi atap sekarang, sedang terbuka.

"Jadi Shikamaru, Dany Scrool itu nama pen name kamu di FFN?" tanya Naruto. Membaca text yang terkait di saku baju Shikamaru.

"Ya. Memorie's of Namikaze Edogawa," balas Shikamaru. Seperti Naruto, membaca bross-text yang terkait di baju Naruto. " Namamu bagus. Edogawa..." pujinya.

Bross-text yang mereka gunakan, didapat dari petugas penjaga pintu ruangan ini. Kata mereka, orang yang masuk ke sini harus mengenakannya. Sebagai tanda identitas mereka. Anda sekalian tahu kan? Hampir semua author di FFN tak menggunakan nama asli mereka sebagai pen name di sana. Alasannya? ...Tidak diketahui.

"Thanks. Eh? Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten ke mana?"

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten juga Author yang masuk nominasi. Di kategori mereka masing-masing.

"Lihat." Shikamaru menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Naruto mengikuti. Dan melihat, tiga perempuan "norak" yang membawa dua buku dan pensil, untuk mencatat. Yang dipegang Ino serta Tenten. Sementara Sakura, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Ya ampun! Naruto baru ingat kalau Sakura adalah wartawan sekolah mereka. "Wah... Pasti mereka mewancarai artis-artis yang datang di sini..." Keluh Naruto.

Oh ya, aku lupa menjelaskan kalau sebelum masuk ruangan ini, sepatu para pengunjung harus dicopot. Dan bertelanjang kaki. Agar rerumputan di sini tidak mati katanya. Dan agar terjamin "kebersihannya".

"Itu belum seberapa... Tadi aku lihat, mereka mewancarai seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang mempunyai rambut menyerupai jeruk. Lalu, bersamanya seorang anak kecil perempuan, yang marah-marah enggak jelas. Katanya usianya sudah enam belas tahun. Katanya mereka berdua bintang film..." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya, semua author handal di FFN yang masuk nominasi ada di sini. Kebanyakan dari mereka, dalam posisi berbaring seperti Shikamaru. Sebagian lagi, hanya duduk-duduk di atas rerumputan. Atau sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan teman mereka.

Oh ya. Pasti ada yang tanya, "Mengapa acaranya berlangsung di sebuah lapangan?" Maka, para panitia IFA akan menjawab, "Sesuai tema kita semua. UNLEASH YOU'RE IMAGINATION. Expresikan imajinasimu, bila di dalam ruang yang penuh dengan kursi, maka akan sulit untuk berimajinasi. Jadi, langit dan rumput adalah benda yang sering membantu kita berimajinasi. Coba anda bayangkan, bila anda disuruh mengamati. Rumput? Atau kursi?"

Naruto lalu menemukannya. Seorang pemuda yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Di Digimon Land, satu minggu lalu. Datang bersama seorang perempuan. Yang bisa dibilang. Luar biasa cantik. Kekasihnya?

.

FLASH BACK!

Naruto sedang duduk di suatu mobil bagian depan bersama Nagato. Yang mengemudi. Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Skypea Hall.

"Jadi, Jiraya-sensei adalah kakekmu...?" tanya Nagato. Yang sepertinya tak percaya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah...?" Konan yang duduk di belakang, mengembangkan senyumya. Setelah masalah tadi terselesaikan, mereka jadi akur lagi.

"Be-"

Wus!

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat seorang pengendara motor sport menyalip mobil yang ia kendarai. 'Dalam hujan. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, apa dia ingin mati?' pikirnya.

Dan dia tahu, orang itu adalah pemuda yang pernah ia temui di Digimon Land minggu lalu.

"Hei! Kau cari mati ya!" umpat Nagato. Jengkel. Tak terima mobilnya disalip.

END OF FLASH BACK!

.

Saat mereka sedang mencari tempat kosong, banyak laki-laki yang menawarkan tempat duduknya. Rela menyingkir, agar ia dapat tempat. Tetapi selalu ia tolak dengan tersenyum.

Naruto baru sadar, bahwa perempuan di samping pemuda itu adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang baru naik daun akhir-akhir ini.

Lacus Clyne.

Kemudian, mereka mengambil tempat tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Maaf Shikamaru. Aku ada urusan..." Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang ia temui satu minggu lalu.

"Hei," sapa Naruto padanya. Lalu Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu bangkit, dan mengambil posisi duduk seperti Naruto. "Hn...?"

Gadis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Mengamati Naruto dan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto, lalu berbaring di atas rumput. Memandang langit sore.

"Lumayan." Jawabnya kemudian. Mengambil posisi seperti Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto! Kau baru datang ya?" sapa Sakura. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto bersama Ino dan Tenten.

Naruto diam. Tak menanggapi Sakura. Malah asik mengobrol dengan pemuda itu.

Kira Yamato.

Sakura yang marah, tidak ditanggapi Naruto. Malah terkejut dengan siapa Naruto berbicara. Serta, di samping lelaki itu, ada seorang penyanyi terkenal! "Lacus Clyne?" kejutnya kegirangan.

Tenten, Ino, bersama Sakura langsung mewawancarainya.

"Eh? A-anda Lacus Clyne ya?" tanya Sakura kikuk. Baru pertama kalinya, secara langsung ia melihat perempuan secantik ini.

Lacus tersenyum. "Ya. Ada apa?" jawabnya lembut.

"Wow!" teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan. Dan mengamati bross-text yang Lacus pakai. "Sa-Sanich Iyonni?" ucap mereka. Juga hampir bersamaan.

Sakura langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar gosip. Seperti, "Apakah benar kalau Kira Yamato adalah kekasih anda?" dan "Wah? Jadi anda adalah Author di FFN juga yah? Sanich Iyonni yang itu 'kan?" begitulah sebagian dari puluhan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

Sementara Ino dan Tenten mencatatnya.

Selagi mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, para juri dan panitia serta pengurus dari FFN sudah berniat memulai acara.

Sebenarnya, acaranya sudah dimulai dari tadi. Tapi mengingat banyak yang belum datang karena hujan tadi, jadi diundur sampai sekarang.

Dan. Acara terbesar penganugrahan sedunia Indonesia Fanfiction Award's pun dimulai.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

Sudah beberapa jam, semenjak acara dimulai. Dan sudah hampir semua kategori diumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

Hanya masih tersisa dua kategori. Sci-Fi, dan Romance.

Sementara itu, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura kecewa karena mereka bukanlah pemenang dari kategori yang mereka ikuti. Tapi mereka sadar, kalau mereka masih pemula. Ikut IFA hanya untuk ikut-ikutan saja. Sudah masuk nominasi juga, mereka sudah merasa bangga.

Lacus Clyne, juga termasuk Author. Tapi dia tak ikut IFA. Dia datang ke sini, karena diundang untuk menyumbangkan suaranya. Dengan menyanyi di penutupan nanti.

Kira Yamato dan Naruto juga Author. Yang juga mengikuti kategori yang sama.

Romance.

"Dan pemenang kategori Sci-Fi adalah..." suara pembawa acara berkumandang, melalui sound sistem yang terpasang di segala sudut dinding. "...Dany Scrool...! As Nara Shikamaru. Dipersilahkan untuk ke panggung."

Secara ajaib, Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya. Dan berjalan menuju panggung dengan tatapan bangga dari teman-temannya.

Seolah berkata, "Dia itu temanku."

Shikamaru menaiki panggung. Dan menerima sebuah, cindera mata atas kemenangannya. Dan berkomentar tak jelas. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti. Kemudian, dengan bangganya ia menghampiri teman-temannya.

Lacus dan Kira juga memberi ucapan selamat padanya.

Dan kemudian, acara selanjutnya. Pengumuman untuk kategori Romance.

Naruto, Kira, serta Shikamaru sama-sama berbaring memandang langit. Langit malam. Tapi Shikamaru langsung tertidur begitu saja, dengan memeluk penghargaannya.

"Kau masih ingat pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan padaku minggu lalu...?" ucap Naruto. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

.

FLASH BACK!

Naruto dan kira berbaring memandangi awan.

"Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil. Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'Apa itu artinya hidup?' Untuk apa seseorang itu hidup?" kata Kira.

Naruto mendengarkannya.

"Dan sekarang, aku tahu. Arti seorang manusia untuk hidup di dunia ini. Yaitu, untuk menjalankan tugas mereka. Tak kan ada orang kaya, bila tak pernah ada orang miskin. Tak akan ada kebaikan, bila kejahatan tak pernah lahir. Dan, tak ada laki-laki bila tak ada perempuan. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Saling menyeimbangkan, dan menjaga kesetimbangan itu." Jelas Kira Yamato lagi. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Apa tugasku sebagai manusia. Apa kau tahu tugasmu?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto. Yang juga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi mungkin, nanti kita akan tahu."

END OF FLASH BACK!

.

"Seseorang hidup memiliki tugas. Dan akan mati setelah tugasnya sudah selesai. Tapi," Naruto menatap Kira dengan seulas senyum, "Dia tak akan mati sebelum tugasnya selesai." Lanjutnya.

.

FLASH BACK!

"Ada... Yang ingin ku tanyakan..." Naruto membuang mukanya.

Langkah Jiraya terhenti. "Apa?" jawabnya tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Memunggungi Naruto.

"Tadi pagi. Saat aku berbaring di Digimon Land, aku berbicara akrab dengan seseorang. Entah kenapa, kami seperti sudah lama kenal. Padahal tadi, baru pertama kalinya kami bertemu."

Jiraya membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Dia tanya padaku, "Untuk apa manusia hidup?" dan dia menjawabnya sendiri. Tapi saat di bertanya, "Apa tugasnya sebagai manusia." Dia tak dapat menjawabnya. Sepertinya dia ingin mati." Naruto tersenyum getir. "Kira-kira, tugas manusia itu bagaimana Kek? Apa tugasku, hingga aku hidup?" Naruto lalu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap punggung Jiraya.

Tapi percuma. Bukannya Jiraya memutar tubuhnya, tapi malah meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Mengacuhkan Naruto.

Naruto sempat kecewa.

Tapi. Di saat-saat terakhir, sebelum punggung Jiraya hilang ditelan pintu dapur. Jiraya menjawabnya, "Itu... Akan kau ketahui. Saat kau sudah menjalani hidupmu..." Dan punggungnya sudah menghilang. Di balik dinding.

END OF FLASH BACK!

.

"Dan, tugas manusia itu..." Senyuman Naruto mengembang mencapai ukuran maksimal. "...Akan kau ketahui..."

Kira mulai membalas tatapan Naruto. Matanya semakin mengembang. Baginya, ini adalah saat-saat yang ia tunggu. Untuk mendapatkan jawaban, dari pertanyaannya selama ini.

"...Saat kau menjalani hidupmu. Jadi, teruslah hidup!"

Kira kemudian memandangi langit. Sudah malah, tampak bintang-bintang menghiasinya. "Begitu ya?"

"Dan. Pemenang untuk kategori Romance adalah..." Suara pembawa acara kembali menggema. Dan semua peserta yang mengamatinya, dalam suasana menegangkan. Karena bagi mereka semua, kategori romance sangat sulit.

"...Memori'es of Daisuke Edogawa...! As, Kira Yamato. Dengan karyanya, 'Love is Ai, not for Koi'...!"

Kira mulai beranjak dari tidurnya. Dan berjalan menuju panggung, didampingi Lacus. "Sampai nanti. Edogawa..." Salamnya pada Naruto.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

Naruto kalah. Rasanya ia ingin mati, mengingat ia sudah berjanji menang. Untuk Sakura.

Untuk perasaannya terbalaskan. Dan Sakura, Naruto tak akan tahu jawaban Sakura. Seperti Hinata dulu.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sakura menghampirinya. "Na-Naruto...?" sapanya kemudian. Terdengar kikuk. Ragu-ragu.

Naruto kaget. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu mengambil posisi duduk, dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

~~Daisuke~Edogawa~~

"Dan untuk mengakhiri acara kita semua. Kami, dari seluruh jajaran pengurus, panitia, serta juri-juri dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada hadirin sekalian." Kembali, suara pembawa acara menggema.

Lacus Clyne dan Kira Yamato yang masih ada di panggung, mulai berjalan ke tempat masing-masing. Dan, tangan Kira memegang sebuah gitar.

"Dan, untuk menutup acara ini, kami akan memperdengarkan sebuah lagu, yang tak jauh dari tema FFN kita. "I WANNA GO TO A PLACE", where I can "Unleash my Imagination"."

Semua pengunjung, dan peserta nominasi FFN, mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan, mereka menyalakan sebuah lilin, untuk satu orang.

Lampu penerang dimatikan. Hingga suasana menjadi remang-remang. Beralaskan rumput, beratapkan langit, berhiaskan bintang, dan bercahayakan lilin. Tiap satu orang memegang lilin, untuk menyinari ruangan areal mereka.

"...Selamat berimajinasi. Dan sampai jumpa tahun depan...!" salam sang pembawa acara. Dan menutup IFA tahun ini.

Suara biola, serta gitar mengalun merdu.

"Tak apa Naruto... Aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang kalau kau mau..." Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu Sakura..." Tolak Naruto. Tersenyum Getir.

Masih teringat jelas di ingatan Naruto. Bahwa dia mengucapkan janji. Untuk menang, dan menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi itu sudah sia-sia.

.

FLASH BACK!

Naruto yang masih berada di luar pagar rumah Sakura berteriak, "Aku janji Sakura! Aku akan menang! Tapi," Naruto tersenyum. Yakin. "Bila aku kalah, kau tak usah menjawab perasaanku!" teriaknya lagi. Dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Sakura.

"Sampai nanti, Naruto..." teriak Sakura dari dalam rumahnya.

END OF FLASH BACK!

.

"Tenang Naruto, masih ada tahun depan..." ucap Sakura. Memberi harapan pada Naruto.

"Iya Sakura..."

Mereka berdua, bersama semua orang mulai bernyanyi bersama-sama.

Walau begitu, hanya suara merdu Lacus yang mendominasi. Karena ia memakai mic.

.

I wanna go to a place where I can say, "That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you...

(Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana aku bisa katakan, "Jika aku baik-baik saja, dan aku tinggal di sana bersamamu.)

I wanna know if there could be anyway, that there's no fight, and I'm safe and sould with you...

(Aku ingin tahu jika, bagaimanapun caranya bisa ke sana. Di sana itu tak ada peperangan, dan aku aman serta jiwaku bersamamu.)

And every time I look, I thought you where there, but it was just my Imagination...

(Dan setiap saat aku melihat, aku pikir kau di sana. Tapi itu hanya imajinasiku.)

I don't see it anymore cause I see thru you, no...w..

(Aku tak melihat selain itu, karena aku selalu melihatmu.)

.

"Karena aku tak pernah menarik kata-kataku... Karena. Itulah... Jalan hidupku..."

.

..

...

THE END.

Untuk musim ini.

.

Yahooo...! Akhirnya Sesion 1 ini tamat juga... Hahahahaha...!

Thanks to OST this Fun-Fict;

Wind by Akaboshi, OST NARUTO.

I wanna go to a place by Rie Fu, OST GUNDAM SEED DESTINY.(jangan lupa nonton animenya ya!^^-promosi-)

.

Adegan buku, terinspirasi dari NARUTO MANGA episod kematian Jiraya sampai matinya Nagato.

Dan, sebagian besar lainnya, berasal dari pengalaman Author sendiri.

SPECIAL THANK'S TO;

READER'S and.

REVIEWERS:

Amutia Rin'Phantomhive, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Ruki-darklight, Syeren, Hikari Shinju, Meiko Namikaze, Shinkerbell, Airashi no login, karinuuzumaki, Tambal Panci, AeroBoy, Misyel, Zora 'Nh, Haruno Aoi, Chiku, ZephyrAmfoter, Hana Hirogaru, Zie-rain C0ol, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, Rin Akari Dai Chi, MiniMe, Namikaze Sakura, Oh-chan is Nanda, hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki, mechakucha no aiko neko, Giga, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Noname, Namikaze Shiruna, Rhie chan Aoi Sora, Sandal jepit, Hikari Shinju, ZephyrAmfoter, Oh-chan is Nanda, dan Giga.

Terimakasih!

O.K. Maaf kalo lirik OST GUNDAM enggak penuh, karena suatu hal. Aku enggak bisa nulis semuanya.

Oh iya, tonton anime Gundam Seed (Destiny) ya? Kalian pasti suka, juga download lagunya ya?^^

O.K. Sampai jumpa di season depan.

BYE...^^

SEASON 2, AKAN MUNCUL SASUKE, HINATA, DAN KAWAN-KAWAN FANDOM LAINNYA. KARENA AKAN SAYA BELOKKAN KE CROSSOVER NANTI.

REVIEW yang belum ditampilin, akan ditampilkan di sesion depan.

REVIEW YA...!^^ 


End file.
